Ghost in the shell
by Rieval
Summary: Et si tous les Réplicateurs n’avaient pas été détruits ? Si l’un deux cherchait désespérément une réponse, une réponse que seul peut lui apporter le docteur Rodney McKay, une réponse qui ne peut être trouvée que dans la mort … GEN.


**Titre** : _Ghost in the Shell_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : et si tous les Réplicateurs n'avaient pas été détruits ? Si l'un deux cherchait désespérément une réponse, une réponse que seul peut lui apporter le docteur Rodney McKay, une réponse qui ne peut être trouvée que dans la mort … GEN, deux parties.

**Spoilers** : saison 3, essentiellement épisodes Tao Of Rodney, Sunday et First Strike.

**Note** : fic' à la première personne.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, rien de rien, snif.

**Pour toutes celles à qui Carson manque ...**

**oOo.**

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'être mort puisse se réduire à ça : étendre ses doigts pour toucher les étoiles, jouer avec les vents, se fondre dans une vague en un milliard de gouttelettes d'eau, être tout et rien, ou bien tout simplement autre chose.

En tant que médecin, j'ai souvent eu à réfléchir à ce qu'est la mort, ou plus exactement à ce qu'elle n'est pas : être mort, c'est le contraire d'être en vie. Une idée simple. Réduire la mort à une approche mécanique, le sang ne circule plus, le cerveau n'est plus oxygéné, le cœur cesse de battre, la mort, est une panne mécanique. Vos organes vitaux vous lâchent les uns après les autres, le moteur crachote puis rend l'âme.

Amusant non, cette comparaison entre une machine et l'âme ? Les deux ne sont-ils pas antinomiques ? Qu'a dit le poète, ah oui : _Objets inanimés avez-vous donc une âme, Qui s'attache à notre âme et la force d'aimer ?_ (1) Objet, âme, amour, sympathique triptyque : est-ce ça le contraire de la mort ? Est-ce mon âme qui est restée ici ? L'amour qui me retient ?

Beaucoup de questions et force est de reconnaître que je n'ai pas le moindre début de réponse. Surtout, j'ignore pourquoi je suis encore là. Sur Atlantis.

Je mentirais en disant que je me rappelle de ma mort. Je me revois remettre au démineur de l'équipe du Daedalus mon petit colis piégé, j'entends les voix de Rodney et du Colonel Sheppard me demander si tout est réglé et … et après, trou noir. Pas de lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel, pas d'Ascension non plus, du moins, je ne le pense pas.

La première chose dont je me rappelle après l'accident, après … ma mort, c'est d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur le ciel. Un ciel bleu, sans nuage, sans oiseau. Je me tenais là et je fixais le ciel, je me rappelle avoir vu le soleil monter puis redescendre à l'horizon, sa lumière jetant un voile rouge dans la mer, zébrant le ciel d'une large estafilade le ensanglantée. Et puis je me suis retourné et je l'ai vue : Atlantis, ses hautes tours baignées de cette même lumière rouge … et j'ai eu peur. Une peur incontrôlable, genre terreur d'enfance, celle qui voue étreint le coeur sans que vous sachiez très bien pourquoi et vous donne envie de courir, courir sans vous retourner. J'ai tendu la main vers Atlantis …

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rappelle avoir pensé « _Oho, il y a quelque chose de pourri au Royaume du Danemark_ … », parce que la main que j'étais persuadé avoir tendue n'était pas là. Pas plus que le reste de mon corps d'ailleurs, pas de bras, pas de jambes, rien de rien. J'ai relevé mon hypothétique tête vers Atlantis et j'ai avancé vers elle avec mes non moins hypothétiques jambes. Et là j'ai compris : je n'étais pas _dans_ le ciel.

_J'étais_ le ciel.

Et le soleil. Et la lumière. Et tout ce qui se trouvait là, l'océan, les étoiles …

Carson Beckett était mort et pourtant Carson Beckett était _la_ vie … pas _en_ vie, différence essentielle, croyez moi !

Au début, je me suis enivré de cette incroyable liberté, de ce pouvoir, voler dans les nuages, plonger dans l'océan, caresser les étoiles et puis les soupirs ont commencé. Des soupirs d'ennui suivis de soupirs de regret. Etre le Monde, c'est n'être personne. Rien à partager, ni rêve, ni peine, ni joie. C'est être seul. Trop seul.

Alors j'ai commencé à traîner du côté d'Atlantis.

Atlantis ! Le seul endroit auquel j'ai jamais pensé comme étant « ma maison » avec la ferme où j'ai grandi, en Ecosse.

Ma maison, mes amis. Bon sang ! Comment font les Anciens qui ont subi l'Ascension pour ne pas devenir fous en voyant ceux qu'ils aiment subir le pire sans pouvoir rien faire ! Mais peut-être que c'est justement ça leur problème, ils sont devenus fous.

Au début, je me suis contenté de quelques petits coups de pouce, ici et là. Le Jumper du Major Lorne qui allait se crasher en pleine mer, la machinerie Ancienne sur lequel travaillait Radek qui allait lui exploser en pleine figure … je me suis amusé à transformer des « futurs » en « conditionnels » m'amusant en écoutant les commentaires post crises commencer généralement par un soupir et un « Si vous n'aviez pas … » et se terminer par l'inévitable « … vous seriez mort ! »

Je suis devenu la chance, la bonne fortune, la coïncidence, le destin, selon les points de vue ou les croyances. Et je crois que j'étais heureux. Enfin, disons que je me sentais _accompli_. Oui, c'est ça, j'étais porté par ce sentiment de faire ce qui devait l'être, de remplir _ma_ mission. Comme lorsque j'étais encore en vie, peut-être même plus encore.

Mais nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pégase, alors bien sûr, cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

**oOo**

Tout a commencé avec la multiplication d'incidents, disons domestiques. Petits bobos en tout genre, coupures, chutes et brûlures, se sont succédés d'une manière quasi endémique. J'ai pu en éviter certains, mais j'ai vite été débordé. Au début, j'ai surtout plaint mon successeur. Pauvre docteur Keller ! Oh, ce n'est pas que je doute de ses capacités, je sais qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Si elle savait que c'est moi qui ai glissé son nom à Elisabeth, je crois qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux. Enfin, si j'en avais encore.

J'ai d'abord mis ces incidents sous le coup de la fatigue et du stress et j'ai essayé, du mieux que je pouvais, d'en réduire l'impact et le nombre mais les choses ont escaladé. Les _incidents_ sont devenus des _accidents_ : chutes dans les escaliers, balles perdues au stand de tir …

J'étais dans le hangar aux Jumpers, essayant d'aider les équipes du Colonel Sheppard d'éteindre le feu qui avait pris là, maudissant tous les Dieux de cette foutus galaxie lorsque je l'ai entendu derrière moi.

Un rire.

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu, debout sur une des passerelles supérieures, un petit sourire méchant sur les lèvres. Il m'a salué et ... a traversé la paroi.

Niam.

L'Asuran. Ou plus exactement le Réplicateur. Celui que Rodney a désintégré grâce à une arme anti-réplicateur. Niam qui devrait être réduit en millions de petites pièces inertes … mais bien sûr, si je suis encore là, pourquoi pas lui.

« Colonel, nous avons réussi à contenir le front sud !» annonça Lorne avec un grand sourire et une belle trace de suie sur le nez.

La crise ayant été évitée, je suis parti à la recherche de notre invité surprise. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour le trouver, plongé dans l'examen de la Porte des étoiles.

« Etrange non, ce qui nous arrive, à vous et à moi," m'a t'il lancé sans me regarder. "Cela fait deux fois que je suis laissé pour mort et deux fois que je reviens … Mort … bien entendu, c'est une hérésie, les miens ne peuvent pas mourir, pour cela il faudrait déjà être en vie, non ? » Il s'est tourné vers moi.

Depuis ma mort et la découverte de mes petits pouvoirs, j'ai essayé de me donner une consistance mais le résultat n'est pas des plus probants. Je n'obtient qu'une simple projection, une image de moi, de mon corps d'autrefois, brumeuse et indistincte mais Niam me fixait comme s'il me voyait. Comme s'il me voyait _vraiment_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » ai-je demandé sur un ton brusque.

Yep, droit au but. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans une discussion philosophique sur Cogito ergo sum. Quelque chose me disait que Niam n'était pas étranger à ce qui se passait dans _MA_ Cité.

Niam m'adressa un autre petit sourire avant de tourner la tête et de retourner à l'observation de la Porte.

« Ce que je veux Docteur Beckett ? Mais ce que j'ai toujours voulu, depuis le début. Ce que vos amis m'avaient promis. Avant de m'abandonner dans l'espace. Avant de me trahir. »

J'ai réprimé l'envie de lui rétorquer que c'était le Collectif Asuran et non nous qui l'avions reprogrammé, nous obligeant à l'abandonner avant qu'il ne tue Elisabeth.

« Si vous cherchez à prendre le contrôle de la Cité, vous pouvez toujours essayer, » lui ai-je lancé avec sans doute un peu plus de certitude que je ne m'en sentais. Et là, c'est moi qui ai souris – du moins, je suis certain d'avoir essayé de le faire.

Il a explosé de rire ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'a un peu déboussolé.

« Prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis ? Cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. »

Son regard quitta la Porte des étoiles pour faire le tour de la salle de commande. C'était un peu étrange, la salle était pleine comme d'habitude, techniciens, Marines, tout ce petit monde allait et venait autour de nous, comme les abeilles dans une ruche, inconscients de notre présence.

« Je hais cet endroit » lâcha soudain Niam. « Je vous le laisse … De toute manière, tôt ou tard, les miens annihileront cette Cité. Non, je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une seule chose … l'Ascension. »

Ah oui, _ça_.

«Désolé de vous décevoir mais pour subir l'Ascension, il faut être humain et, je ne veux pas vous vexer mais vous n'ê --»

« ASSEZ ! » hurla t-il.

La salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir et des exclamations étonnées se firent entendre.

« Je vais subir l'Ascension … je sais exactement comment y parvenir. » Niam éclata à nouveau de rire. « Oui, je sais quoi faire … et c'est vous docteur que je dois remercier pour ça. Vous et le Docteur McKay. »

**oOo**

Et Niam m'a tout expliqué. En détail.

Il ignorait lui aussi pourquoi il était encore là, son esprit obsédé par le désir de prouver que le Réplicateur était l'égal de son créateur, avait conclu que c'était l'Ascension qu'il attendait.

« Vous voyez Docteur, lorsque McKay a tiré, j'ai senti que je _disparaissais_, morceau par morceau. C'était comme _tomber_, faire une chute interminable, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve ici, devant la Porte des étoiles ... »

Il caressait les chevrons de la Porte des étoiles et je réprimais, avec peine, l'envie de faire exploser les larges vitraux derrière lui, histoire de le voir aspirer dans les airs, je l'enverrais volontiers de nouveau en orbite. Tant qu'à faire près du soleil d'Atlantica _très_ près.

« … Seulement, j'ignorais comment faire, jusqu'à ce que je fasse un petit tour dans vos dossiers Docteur. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la clé qui va me permettre d'accomplir ce dernier voyage. Grâce à elle, je vais prendre la place qui me revient auprès des Anciens. »

Hu, j'avais un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. Une clé ? Quelle clé ? Et que venaient faire mes dossiers là-dedans ?

Niam s'était approché de moi, traversant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Il m'ignora et disparut pour réapparaître en un petit halo lumineux dans la salle de contrôle. Je le suivis. La lumière était revenue dans la salle de commande et Rodney était sous une console, marmonnant entre ses lèvres. Je reconnus quelques uns des gentils petits noms d'oiseaux dont il avait l'habitude d'affubler ses subordonnés. Je souris. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que je n'étais pas le seul à fixer les fesses de mon meilleur ami.

Niam se tenait accroupi devant la console et fixait Rodney avec un air de totale adoration sur le visage.

Ohoho. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais signe.

« … ma _clé_. Enfin, après tout ce temps, des siècles d'attente … » Niam leva les yeux vers moi. « Votre mort l'a beaucoup touché, vous savez. Il s'en veut de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qu'il vous a dit, de ce qu'il n'a pas fait, il ne voit même plus Katie Brown. Il se punit de vous avoir laissé tomber pour un déjeuner avec elle à … comment pourrait-on dire ça ? Ah, oui, à _baby-sitter_ des fougères. »

Je savais ce que Rodney vivait. J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute, que je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir été lui-même. Après tout, n'est-ce pas aussi parce que j'ai été moi-même, le Grand Carson qui ne peut pas laisser sa pauvre remplaçante bosser alors qu'elle a la migraine, que je suis mort ? Dois-je en vouloir au docteur Cole pour autant ? Ridicule. Ce qui est arrivé n'est la faute de personne. Les hommes ont toujours besoin de trouver un responsable à leur colère, et il est plus facile de blâmer un des leurs que le destin.

Oui, je savais que Rodney s'en voulait. Il s'était plongé dans le travail, s'isolant de plus en plus, refusant les soirées « popcorn-et-ciné » du Colonel. Oh, je le connaissais bien, trop bien et je savais ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire : refermer cette carapace qu'il avait dans ce qu'il croyait être un instant de folie, laisser entrouverte. Il ne voulait plus avoir d'amis. Avoir des amis, c'était souffrir s'ils vous abandonnaient.

Ou si vous les abandonniez.

Il m'avait fallu du temps avant de me décider à passer à l'action avec Rodney, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'ai décidé d'entrer dans ses rêves, ce qui n'avait pas été très difficile vu qu'il rêvait souvent de moi. Ce fait m'avait d'ailleurs un peu gêné. Rodney était un ami, oui, mais je sais que je le brusquais assez souvent, ne manquant jamais de lui faire des remarques sur ce que je considérais son plus gros défaut : son manque de compassion. A bord du Daedalus, lorsque nous avons été récupérer Ronon, je sais que j'ai été un peu dur avec lui. Lorsqu'il m'a révélé que j'avais été son meilleur ami, je me suis senti à la fois incroyablement idiot et incroyablement heureux.

Après ça, j'ai essayé de le rassurer, de l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, à échapper à son sentiment de culpabilité mais je sais que je ne suis pas parvenu à grand-chose. Et puis les accidents ont commencé et j'ai été occupé. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir, à mon tour, laissé tomber.

Niam reprit, sur un ton rêveur. « Il se sent si coupable … tant de chagrin pour un seul homme, quelle tragédie … que croyez vous qu'il faudrait pour qu'il perde définitivement pied ? Pour qu'il se rende compte que plus rien ne le retient ici ... »

Non, il ne voulait quand même pas dire …

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai joué de mes pouvoirs. Le vent s'engouffra par un des balcons laissés ouverts, faisant valdinguer une chaise longue laissée là par un des résidents d'Atlantis. Rodney poussa un juron et se cogna la tête à la console, surpris par la soudaine bourrasque.

« Si jamais vous essayez de --» grognais-je.

Niam éclata de rire. « Si jamais j'essaye de faire quoi, Docteur ? Le pousser au suicide ? Mais je crois qu'il est déjà sur cette voie grâce à vous, non ? »

Non ! C'était faux … à moins que … Peut-être avait-il raison, en hantant les rêves de Rodney, n'avais-je pas accentué son chagrin, alimenté son sentiment de culpabilité ?

« De toute manière, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi … je vous ai _testé_, je connais vos limites, vos forces et surtout … » Niam me jeta un dernier sourire avant de disparaître « … vos _faiblesses_. »

**oOo**

Après cette première confrontation, les accidents ont cessé brusquement. Niam avait parlé de tests et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là : il avait provoqué ces accidents pour savoir jusqu'où allaient mes pouvoirs.

Et c'était bien là le problème.

Mes pouvoirs, si tant est que l'on puisse les appeler ainsi, étaient en un sens, infinis et dans le même temps, horriblement limités. Je pouvais me réchauffer près de la corona sphère d'un soleil mais impossible d'ouvrir une porte ! J'avais vite compris que je n'avais de pouvoir que sur la nature, l'océan, les vents, le soleil … et les hommes. Entrer dans leurs rêves, ou tout simplement les influencer, était une tâche aisée. C'est comme ça que j'avais sauvé le Major Lorne du crash, et Radek d'une explosion. Le feu m'obéissait, l'eau aussi.

Tout le contraire de Niam . Il me l'avait démontré en coupant l'énergie dans la salle de commande. Lui, contrôlait les machines. Et Atlantis était une formidable machine. Une machine qui ne demandait qu'à se retourner contre ses créateurs, n'était-ce pas là l'histoire même des Réplicateurs ?

Bref, je pouvais agir à l'échelle cosmique et lui à celle d'Atlantis. Le problème c'était que pour le moment, je me fichais bien du sort du cosmos et que j'étais plus qu'inquiet pour celui des résidents d'Atlantis. Pour mes amis.

Je que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, c'était ce que Niam voulait à Rodney.

Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

**oOo**

La première fois que c'est arrivé, j'étais occupé à empêcher l'inondation de tout un quadrant de la Cité, avec une équipe de scientifiques coincés dans un vieux labo désaffecté. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Niam était derrière cet incident : des trous béants apparaissaient dans le sol, laissant s'engouffrer l'eau ! Lorsque j'ai eu fini de jouer à Poséidon – les pauvres scientifiques, menés par Kavanaugh, allaient certainement chercher pendant des jours à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, parce que j'avoue avoir joué avec les lois de la physique sur ce coup là – quelque chose m'a poussé à me rendre à la cafétéria.

Et je suis arrivé trop tard.

Keller était déjà en train d'intuber Rodney et je vis la civière disparaître dans le couloir. Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon étaient là eux aussi, leur visage reflétant leur angoisse et leur horreur. Sur le plateau de Rodney se trouvaient les restes de son repas, noyés sous une flaque d'eau, verre renversé dans la panique. Une petite cuiller était encore plongée dans le dessert de gelée qu'affectionnait tant Rodney. De la gelée … _jaune_.

Je me transportais immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth se trouvait déjà là, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Rodney. Sheppard et son équipe arrivèrent peu de temps après moi. Je savais déjà que Rodney avait été sauvé par l'intervention rapide de Keller et je me concentrais pour envoyer quelques ondes rassurantes lorsque j'entendis un rire.

« Raté … quel dommage. »

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Niam.

« Pourquoi vouloir tuer Rodney ? Une petite vengeance d'outre tombe ?»

J'avais essayé de mettre autant d'ironie que possible dans le ton de ma voix malheureusement, l'ironie était plutôt le registre de Rodney.

Niam s'avança vers moi, passant à travers Sheppard. Il resta un moment à examiner son ancien ennemi.

« Comment pensez vous qu'il va prendre ça ? » Niam passa sa main sur le visage de Sheppard, puis la planta brusquement au travers de sa poitrine. A l'exact endroit où se trouvait le cœur. « Est-ce qu'il questionnera l'état mental de son ami ? Etait-ce un simple accident du à la fatigue ou bien quelque chose de plus _sinistre_ ? »

Voir Niam aux côtés de mes amis me mettait mal à l'aise même si je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien leur faire. Du moins pas directement. Niam contrôlait les machines et n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la matière organique. En un sens, nous nous complétions parfaitement, quelle ironie, non ?

« Pourquoi. Avez-vous. Essayé. De tuer. Rodney ! »

Niam se tourna vers moi, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Docteur, docteur, docteur, ttttt, cela n'est guère le ton d'un -- »

« J'emploie le ton qui convient à la situation. Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer carte sur table : ceci est MA Cité, ce sont MES amis et vous allez --»

« Quoi ? Je vais faire quoi ? Quitter cet endroit ? Mais ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir … dès que j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux. »

« L'Ascension ? »

« Oui. »

Je soupirai.

« Niam, vous ne pouvez pas subir l'Ascension. Pour cela il faut être humain. »

Je perdais patience. Cette obsession de l'Ascension m'avait toujours irrité de mon vivant, à cause d'elle nous avions bien failli perdre Sheppard dans ce sanctuaire où le temps s'écoulait à la vitesse grand v, et surtout, surtout, nous avions failli perdre Rodney et --

Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Rodney était mort et avait été à deux doigts de faire l'Ascension, aucun de nous ne savait exactement ce qui, au dernier moment, l'avait retenu.

« La mort de Rodney ne vous servira à rien ! » criai-je soudain à Niam.

« Bien sûr que si. Il sait comment faire, et une fois qu'il sera mort, il me livrera cette information. »

« Oh, et comment croyez vous y arriver … s'il est mort ! Qu'est-ce qui vous garanti qu'il va à nouveau subir l'Ascension ? »

Niam me sourit. Il était désormais planté devant Radek qui fixait ses chaussures, ses mains derrière son dos, attendant des nouvelles comme les autres.

« Je _sais_. Les Anciens ont laissé des informations précieuses sur l'Ascension dans la base de données de la machine qui a permis au docteur McKay d'expérimenter l'Ascension. Et notamment, une information capitale … »

Niam s'approcha de moi.

« Saviez vous Docteur, qu'une fois que vous avez subi l'Ascension, vous ne pouvez plus y _échapper_. »

« Quoi ? »

« Injuste, non ? » continua Niam sans se soucier de moi. « Certains rejettent ce qui leur est offert, tout ça pour rester … _ici_. » Il y avait du dédain dans sa voix. « Ou pour _revenir_, comme ce Docteur Jackson dont j'ai pu lire les _exploits_ dans votre base de données. Comment osent-ils rejeter ce cadeau ! Et s'ils n'en veulent pas, pourquoi faut-il que tôt ou tard on leur offre encore le choix ! » Cette fois, c'était de la colère qui teintait la voix du Réplicateur. De la colère et de l'envie.

« Niam, l'Ascension est le résultat d'une réflexion individuelle, d'un travail sur soi, sauf peut-être dans le cas de ceux qui sont en effet choisis par un Ancien. Ce qui est arrivé à Rodney était le résultat d'une expérience qui a mal tourné. Sa mort ne peux rien vous apprendre.»

J'avais pris ma voix « gentil-médecin », celle que l'on m'avait apprise lorsqu'il fallait convaincre les familles de débrancher l'être aimé. Je ratais rarement mon coup de mon vivant.

Niam se tourna vers moi et pencha la tête pour m'examiner.

« Peut-être que votre disparition est une bonne chose pour cette expédition en fin de compte, _docteur,_ parce que visiblement vous n'êtes pas très bon. Votre spécialité était bien la génétique, non ? »

Je ne répondis pas, un peu estomaqué par cette attaque. Je savais ce qu'étaient les remords, oh oui, les miens s'appelaient Perna, Ellia, Michaël ... J'avais moi aussi eu des doutes sur les conséquences de mes actes. Peut-être un jour ce que j'avais créé détruirait Atlantis.

Niam continua. « L'Ascension repose tout autant sur un aspect génétique que sur un terrain, disons, théologique. Il faut y croire, c'est vrai, mais il faut aussi être suffisamment avancé génétiquement. »

Je me rappelais des extraordinaires facultés qu'avaient développées Rodney : télépathie, télékinésie, pouvoir de guérir, mais je ne voyais pas le lien avec cette idée saugrenue d'une Ascension ad vitam æternam.

« L'Ascension change votre code génétique, juste quelques secondes avant le moment où le corps disparaît » précisa Niam « et lorsque vous revenez, cette altération subsiste, comme un marqueur. Et à chaque mort, il --»

Ayant enfin compris où Niam voulait en venir, je fini sa phrase dans un souffle. « … est activé, reformant les conditions de l'Ascension. »

**TBC (**alors, que va t-il arriver d'après vous ?)

Suite et fin la semaine prochaine !

**Note** **sur le titre** : pour ceux qui connaissent les mangas de Masamume Shirow (dont perso, je ne suis pas friande), la série Ghost in the Shell pose la question suivante : qu'est-ce qu'un être humain ? La référence au Ghost, ou esprit en anglais, se réfère à ce petit plus, ce souffle que certain appelleront l'âme, qui différencie l'humain du non-humain, et ce, quel que soit l'enveloppe (Shell veut dire coquille en anglais) qui le renferme. Ainsi, un être humain peut exister dans une machine (réflexion par ailleurs posée par les Réplicateurs dans la série SGC et SGA).

(1) Alphonse de Lamartine, _Milly ou la terre natale, 1826. _J'vous aide pour vos révisions du français du bac, LOL.


End file.
